Loving You
by Cuvea
Summary: When you're about to loose someone, you understand how much they really mean to you. Oneshot ! AxelxRoxas


_Okay, so this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic ever ! .. I just wanted to try and write something with my fave KH characters, so this is what I wrote.. It's probably not the best ever, but it's not the last KH ff im gonna write either, cause, again, this was just a first try.. :) _

_I'm reeeeally sorry for the crappy title, it's not really inventive.. but anyways.. Here it is !! If you like it, or hate it, or whatever, then please R&R :P_

* * *

I was supposed to meet him here.

But why was he not here yet? Could anything had happened to him!? Or was he just late?

When I thought about it, he was actually the kinda person, who was late.

Aah nothing to worry about, He's just late. Just late!

"Roxas!" when I heard my name being said, I quickly turned around to find the source of the voice. As I expected, it was the red haired wonder. He was approaching me with open arms, going for a hug.

I crossed my arms, and tried to look mad. "You're late Axel!" was the first I said. He lowered his arms, as he stood in front of me. "I'm not that late am I? .. Well it was just so, that I had to pick up your present, but if you're mad at me.." I looked at him, standing there looking down in the ground with a innocent look on his face. "Oh nooo I'm not mad at you!" I then said. Couldn't stay mad at him.. I never could.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't stay mad at me," he said opening his arms again. I smiled at him, as we hugged.

"Now.. Where's this present!?" I asked excitedly when we split.

He ran a hand through his red, spiky hair, and gave me his most naughty smile, he knew I couldn't resist.

I bit my lip and pulled him closer to me. He looked me deep in the eyes as I leaned in, but he only let my lips brush his, briefly.

"You'll get it eventually," he said with a teasing voice, running his hand slowly down my back.

I ran my hands up his chest, placing them on his bare, pale neck, pulling him into a kiss. This time he let the kiss go further then just a brush of the lips.

His hand moved from my back to my waist, and he let out a slight sigh.

Unwillingly, I broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and took his hand.

He pulled his hand away, and wrapped his arms around himself, as if it had suddenly turned cold.

"It's just.. We're finally together, but we have to hide our relationship.. I mean.. Why? Why can't we just tell people about us? I'm tired of hiding." he answered.

Then I was the one to sigh.

I had hoped he'd forgotten about what we had already discussed.

I looked into his beautiful green eyes. But I almost couldn't bare seeing how much sadness they now radiated.

"Axel…" I didn't know what to say. I had said how I felt about it before, how I wasn't ready to let people know about us.

Axel kept looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Roxas.. I don't know if I can stay with you, if I know we'll have to keep hiding like this whenever we meet.. I mean.. Look at this!" He said when I didn't respond, and looked around at the place.

We were in the most God forsaken place in Twilight Town, I had ever been, but it was a place we could be alone, cause no one ever came here.

I didn't say anything. Just aware not to look him in the eyes.

"Fine," Axel said, walking away from me.

I had to think quickly. Did I want to be with Axel, or did I want people to keep thinking I was straight?

"Axel! Wait!" I ran to him, and grabbed his arm, making him turn around.

"I… I'm sorry.. You know.. If it means I will loose you, if we keep hiding, then.. Let's not hide it anymore!" I said looking at how he suddenly smiled.

"I love you," Axel then said, and embraced me. I closed my eyes, thinking what an idiot I had been! I could have lost him!

"I love you too.. Really!!" I said and I really _did _mean it. ¨

When we parted, we just stood there glancing into each other eyes. I then quickly kissed him. "Come on.. There's some people I want to introduce you to!" I said, took his hand, and began to walk.


End file.
